


House Log

by IsThisEvenGood



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Marvel Universe, Multi, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsThisEvenGood/pseuds/IsThisEvenGood
Summary: A new team of superheroes emerge, director fury knows that the team would be incredible together but only if they would goddamn get along! After many arguments and one two many missions unsuccessful they are all but in one building and told only one thing: get along with each other.They fill in logs to show their day but with twists, romances, magic and a shit-load of coffee things go a bit crazy for these superheroes.It will test their friendship as these marvel hero’s share their stories with you.(Sander sides x marvel)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	1. Log 1: 7/5/2020

Log 1- Dr Logan Strange

Today was our first day in our new headquarters. It is rather efficient, and it seems everyone finds their needs catered too.

I find my room comfortable and satisfactory. A reasonable bed and basic desk would have sufficed, but the personal library is a bonus.

As i avoided conversation with the others, the day was considerably peaceful. Well, that was until Roman and Janus got into an argument. It was quite petty from my view. It was about mislaid objects apparently, but I have no time for sibling squabbles. Luckily Patton was able to calm them.

After that incident, Picani ordered takeout food. I did eat a slice or two of pizza. Usually, I would avoid foods like that, but I do indulge in them from time to time:

Currently, as I record this, everyone is either getting ready for sleep or talking to each other in the living area. I opted to head away first. Sleep is essential, and mounting a proper sleep schedule should be an example set to the others as well as needing time to meditate.

That appears to be all for today’s log. This is Dr Logan Strange, signing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey kiddos,
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first installation of house log. I hope you will love this as much as I do and will enjoy reading it. If you have any questions about the story or characters feel free to ask. I will try to answer as best I can. If you just want an overall overview of the story I will be happy to dedicate a chapter or two to explain it and answer any questions. 
> 
> I would also like to thank my friend Clinicalawesomeness for helping me improve this chapter and help me better understand what I wanted this story to be. They also wrote the description and I am extremely grateful for their help.
> 
> This is all for today’s log, this is Oli/ IsThisEvenGood signing off.


	2. Log 2- 10/5/20

Log report 2- Remy Stark

Hey, This is the incredible Remy Stark speaking, but I'm sure you know who I am already. To be completely honest I don't know why I'm doing this, but then again it is 3 am, I'm practically delusional, and I've had so much coffee that my brain refuses to shut down, so there isn't much else to do.

So yesterday the day started out nice, the wizard with the weird necklace made breakfast, and that was pretty cool of him. The coffee could have been better, but I'm not expecting him to be a Starbucks barista or anything.

After the average coffee, I decided to go to the lab to help Patton. We don't really know what we are doing yet, but science is fun and sometimes playing around with lab equipment makes us look busy and smart. Even though I've been banned from splitting atoms I do have an idea for a device that will prevent unnecessary hulk outs, but I don't know if he would like the idea so maybe I'll pitch it another time.

Then Picani came to check on us and obviously I acted as busy as I could to get him to leave. Like Woah Cap, you may be a literal angel with your morals, and you seem to be good at everything which is super fucking annoying, but the lab is for science bros only.

Anyway, later on, Virgil webbed himself to the freaking ceiling to avoid Remus. He is getting way outta hand with those inappropriate jokes. I know Virge is essentially my age, but he is basically my kid by this point, so back off Remus or I will beat you up with the mark 44 you hear me?, and if anything happened to him, I would kill everyone in the room and then myself.

After a lot of convincing, he got down, and he obviously got one of my "Very sorry that happened to you" coffees because he deserves it for having to put up with the Merc with a mouth 24/7. He seemed a lot calmer after which I am happy about.

Roman and Janus got into another fight and this time about who is more fashionable. I hate to have to point it out by they could both do with an upgrade. Greasy hair is so not in style, but finally, they settled because of food. Those Asgardians eat so much it's unbelievable!

That was a mistake, though. I cooked and honey that stuff was nasty. Like even Remus was disgusted, and he eats anything. In my defence, I've never had to cook before. Picani tried to cover it up. I swear he is so getting on my nerves with how good he is. We ended up finishing leftovers from another night, but he still complimented my cooking. If I said, I didn't want to kis- no no-kill. Yes, kill him I would be lying. Cap is just so liked, and it's frustrating how easy it is to get along.

I did go to bed early but looked where that got me. Just sitting here. Reporting on yesterday's happenings and talking about how Emile- Jesus Christo why the hell is he in my thoughts!

Ok before my thoughts turn any gayer, I'm gonna go. Also, training is tomorrow, I'm intrigued by everyone powers, but if I don't go to sleep soon, not even coffee will keep me awake through that snooze fest.

Ciao!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello kiddos,  
> This is probably the fastest I’ve updated a fan fiction but I’m enjoying writing it so much. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and you are enjoying how this story is being told. Again, if you have any questions about the characters or the story feel free to ask me and I will answer as best I can. 
> 
> Another big thank you to Clinicalawesomeness for the help. 
> 
> Until next time,  
> Ciao!


	3. Log 3- 11/5/2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi kiddos,  
> It’s been a while since I last posted hasn’t it?
> 
> You may be wondering why it says the 11th of may when it is the 25th of June and that’s because this follows on from the last one so for chronology it says that.

Log report 3- Janus Odinson

Good evening, it's Janus Odinson speaking. Today had its ups and downs, but not every day can be excellent, I suppose.

You see, today was training day. We have a dedicated day every few weeks, where we all have a giant training session. It's interesting to observe everyone's abilities, it's just a little disappointing that Banner's friend didn't make an appearance. I would have so loved to see that. 

Anyway, I'm getting ahead of myself. This morning we still had breakfast as usual. After Stark's cooking failure last night I was a little wary, but Mr Wilson does make a beautiful, breakfast burrito I think it was called. Unusual but it was edible. Then we had to change for training. 

When I got to the training room, the Dr was the only other person there. It does intrigue me how he has such control over his powers capabilities and the time stone. It's almost captivating watching him fight.

First, I was paired against the captain. I can still feel the pain from that battle. He may seem like a complete saint but that Picani is a formidable opponent. It was a quick defeat. 

Then there was the spider kid. If it wasn't for the stupid stark tech that kid has, I think I would have won, but obviously, like Iron man's prized pupil, he gets special treatment. 

I was supposed to go up against four team members however, after another defeat, I left. Sometimes I just feel so weak compared to them. 

Its not my fault that i'm unaware of the technology used.

I went to my room and tried to cheer myself up. I put on one of my favourite outfits and did makeup to match. It made me feel a little better. 

I walked into the living area. Everyone had finished by now, and I felt ready to emerge from my room. A few of my teammates looked at me as I entered, I think it was a concern. 

I went to get a drink from the kitchen, but before I could, I was pulled aside by the captain. I thought he was going to kick me off the team, but what followed did confuse me. 

Midgard has this concept of people needing to label their gender and sexuality. He asked me what pronouns I used, I assume it was from the fact I'd dressed quite feminine. The whole idea puzzled me, but I did answer truthfully. 

I don't really see myself as one specific gender all the time. It depends on how I feel. Some days I guess I just think more of one thing than another. Apparently, the Midgard word for that is Gender fluid. I don't understand completely. On Asgard they don't really have this same concept. It's more like who you like and express yourself how you want to, within reason, of course. 

I did answer the question after much explanation. I said that day I felt more feminine so he could use her. He smiled and asked if I wanted to tell the team.

I was a little nervous, but I told them. They were all so supportive. I know many people don't accept things like this, but everyone was so kind to me about it. Even Dr smiled at me slightly in support. 

The rest of the evening was pleasant. Dinner was decent and afterwards we talked and joked. One by one people headed to bed, I being one of the last. 

I believe that is all. Janus saying goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another message,  
> Thank you to Clinicalawesomeness for the help again! Also a reminder that if you have any questions about this universe then feel free to comment them!
> 
> I believe that is all,  
> IsThisEvenGood saying goodbye!


	4. Log 4- 24/5/2020

Log Report 4- Roman Odinson 

Good day to you all. I mean no-one is here, but you know what I mean...

Today was almost fantastic. It was my turn to make breakfast today, and I did cook up a feast. It was like what Midgard call an 'all you can eat buffet'. Everyone loved it, obviously. 

After breakfast, I got changed into my armour and left my room, running down the corridor, trying to find someone to spar with. I accidentally ran into Dr banner though, he fell over due to the impact and managed to scatter the notes he was carrying. I apologised, and he looked up at me, he seemed slightly angry, but soon the green faded from his eyes as he smiled and said everything was fine. I helped him pick up his notes and carried them for him to the lab, it was the least I could do for making him fall over. 

Once there, we somehow started talking about ideas and experiments he was going to do to increase moral. I usually don't care about this stuff, but for some reason, the geeky smile and light in his eyes while talking about science put a smile on my face. He started suggesting upgrades for my armour, but I refused politely. After what must have been half an hour of me listening to him talking about science, I left and continued my search for a sparring partner. 

It seemed stark was eager to try out some new tech, so we went to the training room and started our battle. It was going great until Patton walked in, who he was trying to talk to I can't recall, but he ended up getting shot with one of stark's weapons. We just stared at each other like oh shit for a second before rushing over. I saw the green anger burning in his eyes and managed to get me and stark out of the way before hulk appeared and started smashing the place. So the rest of that session was us trying to calm hulk down, which took us 20 minutes and some cookies.

Patton looked slightly hurt and worn out, so I picked him up and carried him back to his room. He must have been tired as he fell asleep, almost immediately. I smiled, looking at how his messy hair covered his eyes slightly, and his mouth was held in a small smile. I opened his bedroom door, placed him on his bed and walked out, still thinking of how peaceful he looked in his sleep. 

He must have been asleep for a while because it wasn't until the evening that he emerged, sleep still wandering his face. He thanked me for carrying him to his room and for calming him down earlier. 

He sat down on the sofa, talking to the captain about something to do with his suit. My eyes settled on his face, I observed the bags under his eyes and the pale weakness that sat there. I assume it's hard having to control a massive angry frog from taking over every time the slightest thing happens. I respect him so much because of that—his strength.

The only really terrible thing that happened was that Wilson managed to blow up his chimichanga in the microwave and since it was my chore day I had to clean it up. It was horrible. 

That is all for today, goodnight my fans. Again I know no-one sees this, but you are all here in my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi kiddos,  
> Because it has been such a long time I’m posting all of the three new chapters on the same day, the previous one, this one and the next one. The dates on the chapter will still be different though for chronology purposes. 
> 
> Thank you to Clinicalawesomeness for the help yet again! 
> 
> Feel free to ask questions in the comments and that is all for today, goodbye.


	5. Log 5- 25/6/2020

Log report 5- Emile Rogers

Hello! Emile Rogers here. I tell you what this new audio machine stark gave all of us was really confusing to set up. I eventually had to get the genius himself to help me. Whereas I took minutes, he turned it on in seconds. I still don't understand technology as much as I would like to. 

Anyway, today we had a team meeting. I was in charge of giving assignments and sharing the weekly dinner and breakfast system. I could tell Patton was trying to focus but seemed too tired to really pay attention and Janus was too focused on annoying Roman to care. I wanted to handle it calmly, but I could tell a few people really weren't interested. I think I did go a little too military on them, but hey they should have been polite. Everyone looked surprised, but Remy just nodded at me. 

After the meeting was over, I decided to talk to Virgil. He seemed a little anxious after the session, and I thought maybe I had scared him. I went to his room and noticed the door was open slightly. I could see him and Remus sitting on the bed, he had his head on Remus' shoulder and Remus had his arm around Virgil. I smiled, but Virgil must have sensed me staring because he turned around and turned bright red. He started babbling on about how it wasn't what it looked like, but I smiled and said their secret was safe with me and closed the door. 

I probably shouldn't have said that, but I don't know how to edit stuff out. I'm glad no-one listens to these. 

I decided to go to the lab, I was met with a smile from Patton, who was talking to a dazed roman and Remy just smirked and continued with his work. I know he probably doesn't want me there, but how else do I talk to him during the day? He spends all his time in that gosh darn lab. 

After a terrible and awkward conversation, I sigh and leave the area. Logan seemed like he was content with reading and Roman was busy sparring some Asgardian beast in his room. 

I was about to give up my search for social interaction when I heard a laugh from behind me a and Janus holding what appeared to be a makeup bag. To put a long story short, Janus ended up giving me a makeover. They said they were bored too so I couldn't really say no. I tell you what, they have talent. I think I looked pretty dapper. 

Janus teleported out of the room, and then suddenly I was teleported into the living room that had quickly been transformed into a runway. All the others were also present, and as I was forced to show off the makeup, I could see Remy slight blushing. But my gaze was quickly changed to Janus who had magicked a dress on. Roman facepalmed and Virgil started hyping them up. Janus said something about having two people in a fashion show was boring and snapped his fingers. Everyone looked up to the entire team in dresses. We all decided to walk the runway for fun, except Dr strange who was convinced it was as a waste of his time and changed his clothes back. It was actually quite fun, to be honest.

Stark was supposed to cook tonight, but after what happened last time I offered to help out. He acted slightly annoyed, but I think he was glad. I told him we should start off simple and decided we should make pasta. I ended up doing most of it, but Remy just watched, taking mental notes. The pasta was delicious, and I let him have the credit for it. It was his night to cook, after all.

Other than that we just all went back to doing our own thing, Logan and Janus sitting next to each other reading, Virgil and Remus teasing each Other and Patton almost turning into the hulk when he got slapped accidentally by Virgil when Remus made an inappropriate joke. 

Well, that seems to be it. Till next time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> Thank you to clinicalawsomeness for the help!   
> I really enjoyed writing this one and there will be a lot more team building exercises mentioned in future logs.
> 
> Any questions feel free to ask. Till next time!


End file.
